


Defy the Fates

by niniaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Classical World AU, God/Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniaan/pseuds/niniaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods were not allowed to favour a mortal. It was one rule they all had to follow or face the consequences.</p><p>Iwaizumi, Earthshaker and Lord of the Sea, had always followed the rules set down by the heavenly court. They provided order and punished those who would choose the path of Chaos. It made sense. Until he found himself committing the one taboo. He should have known that saving a human would cause him to stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Oikawa smiled to himself, breathing in the salty sea air. The port was alive. People were rushing around, sailors were loading ships, the late fishermen were frantically trying to set out hoping they’d still get a good catch and new wives had tears in their eyes as their young husbands left for who knows how long. They’d soon get used to it and be gathered with the older women who hardly bat an eye now. He would come back or he wouldn’t. Death being only one reason why.

Well that wasn’t his problem. What his men decided to do when they made port was up to them. He just had to make sure they get there and back safely. He was pretty good at it.

“Captain!”

Oikawa turned away from the port to the man who had called out for him.

“Captain the cargo is on board and the crew are ready for you command.”

Oikawa nodded and looked the man over. He was young, fresh faced and ready for an adventure on the sea. A new member of their crew.

“What’s your name? I like to know the men under me.”

“Kindaichi, sir.”

He grinned and put a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Kindaichi. Make sure you send a prayer to Lord Iwaizumi.”

He looked over at the ocean.

“He’s been good to me so far but you never know what can happen on the sea.”

Kindaichi nodded hastily “I-I will, sir!”

Oikawa flashed him a smile before removing his hand and let the man scurry away. He watched him go before leaning back against the barrier and looked out to the sea. When he spoke his voice was low and soft.

“Will you look after us one more time Iwaizumi?”

* * *

 

Iwaizumi swung his trident around his head, once, twice, straining his muscles as he did before bringing it down with a crash.

The ocean above his head followed suit, trying to keep up with its master’s rage and failing. Just as the waves crashed together Iwaizumi had already swung the trident once more forcing the waves higher and higher, stronger and stronger. Iwaizumi spun the trident low at his feet slowly bringing it higher until it was creating wide circles above his head.

“I don’t tell you how to do your job, so return the favour and back off Iwaizumi.”

He cried out, his chest heaving as he spun. Once more he slammed the trident into the ground and the earth shook.

Then he stopped.

The storm above him still raged on, his power still effecting it. Iwaizumi panted, catching his breath before he crouched down low.

He waited a moment, his breath steady before letting out a cry. As he did he launched himself off the sea floor shooting through the sea, the water giving him no resistance. In seconds he broke through to the surface.

He closed his eyes as the rain hit his face.

The storm was in full speed now. The waves were the height of giants, crashing against each other. The sky was black, broken only by the flash of lightening which was quickly followed by its brother thunder.

Iwaizumi let out a sigh, his shoulders dropping a little.

“Kuroo, you idiot.”

The other God was walking down a path that would only lead to regret and possibly something he could not return from. The centuries of endless war had worn him down but Iwaizumi wasn’t going to let him go easily.

Iwaizumi frowned as a murmur broke through his thoughts. A small buzz at the back of his head slowly pulling his focus back to the present.

Iwaizumi!

His eyes flashed open as he focused on the voice.

_Dear Gods please save us!_

_My father waits for me Lords help us!_

_I don’t want to die!_

The voices. He felt their pull strong now, all of them leading him to the same place. His chest tightened as he grew closer and closer until he saw them.

The waves tossed the small ship, beating against her sides and flooding her deck. The shouts from the crew were clear now instead of prayers was the shouts of orders.

“Reef the mainsail! Mattsun abandon course, sail with the wind and save the ship!”

The helmsman looked a strong capable man even in this storm as the wind and sea battered him. “Yes sir!”

“Take in the oars!”

The man shouting orders, voice steady even in the storm, caught Iwaizumi’s attention. He stumbled across the deck, forcing his men below deck making sure they were all tied together and to the ship.

Another wave hit the ship violently causing the man to fall against the railing hitting his head. Determined, he forced himself up shouting and ignoring the pain as blood trickled down pale skin.

Iwaizumi watched all of this from his place above them. He had to commend the man on his strength and devotion to his crew. A lesser man would have given up by now, put himself in safety rather than remain standing on the deck as the waves grew.

A tug grew in his chest as he watched the man free the covers in a vain attempt to shelter the crew. Once secure the man reached in his purse pulling out a small token and placing it to his lips.

_Iwaizumi please protect them._

His eyes widened as the soft voice spoke rang clear as day in his head as if no space or raging winds separated them.

_Protect them._

His fingers twitched as he held himself back from answering the man’s prayer. Their lives were in the hands of the fates now and who was he to intervene. His domain was the sea, not life and death. If the string of these men’s lives was about to be cut it was out of his hands.

Instead he watched on. It would dishonour them to turn away now.

“Oikawa!”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as time seemed to slow.

The captain, Oikawa, turned. The crew shouted, screamed. There was nothing they could do. The wave hit. The ship groaned and tilted with the force.

Water washed over the deck as the crew searched frantically for Oikawa, but there was no sign of him.

“O-Overboard! He’s gone over!”

One tried to break free but the others held him back.

“Kindaichi get back!”

The man pulled, desperately trying to break their grip on him.

“But Oikawa-“

“KINDAICHI!”

The man froze and looked back at the helmsman. The man stood strong, his clothes sticking to his skin from rain and sea water.

“The most we can do for him now is live.”

Tears grew in the younger man’s eyes but he forced them down and nodded, letting the others pull him back. It would be suicide to jump in after him.

For a mortal.

Iwaizumi acted on instinct. He ignored the voice in his head shouting at him to not mess with the fates of men and dived into the sea.

He’d seen the moment Oikawa had been washed off the ship, seen the place the sea had swallowed him.

He shot through the sea, the water parting just as easily as it had before. It didn’t take long to spot a figure sinking slowly. He swam down and reached out to the other, his fingers wrapping around slim wrists.

The man was unconscious when Iwaizumi pulled him close to his chest. He wrapped one arm around the others waist and placed the other on the back of the man’s head tucking it beneath his chin.

He paused for a second before pushing them both upwards towards the surface. When they broke through the surface the ship was sailing off in the distance, the storm leading them away.

The man in his arm coughed and spluttered, water spitting from his mouth onto Iwaizumi’s chest. His grip tightened on Iwaizumi’s robes as he gasped drawing in deep breaths of air. Iwaizumi manoeuvred Oikawa in his arms placing one arm below his knees supporting his weight. Oikawa’s eyes fought to stay open before he finally gave in to exhaustion.

Iwaizumi watched the man. The voice he had pushed away before was back screaming in his head. This man was supposed to be dead. It was his time and yet here he was in the God’s arms still breathing.

The rain slowly stopped around them and the winds began to calm.

He sighed and tightened his grip before flying to the closest land he knew. It may not be the man’s home but it would do. He could find his way. Iwaizumi needed to leave soon, Akaashi and the fates needed to know what he’d done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know anything about sailing except what google tells me ^^  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this kind of an intro chapter. I've been working on this AU with my sister and finally finished the first chapter of one of the fanfics I will be writing for this ^^ Please check out her work too if you can!


	2. Artea

Oikawa woke with a gasp. His eyes shot open and he sat up in bed.

_The water! I can’t breathe! Air I need air!_

His hands flew to this throat as he franticly drew in deep breaths. It wasn’t working. He couldn’t breathe! Why couldn’t he breathe!?

He jumped when a hand touched his back.

“Breathe. You are safe, you’re ok. Just breathe.”

He gasped again.

“Slower.”

The hand gently rubbed his back and Oikawa tried to focus on the voice. A few moments passed before he got his breath under control. The room was quiet he realised now he could focus and his head was no longer ringing. He could hear the gulls from outside and the sea hitting rocks but the room its self was calm. He looked around the room taking in his surroundings. It was small. A small dresser was in the corner, one rustic bed which he occupied sat by the window, colourful tapestries hung over the walls full of myths and stories and a small table next to the wall with paper and ink spread out, and what looked to be a pile of bottles stacked next to one of the legs.

The light pressure left as the person next to him removed their hand.

“There, all better now."

He turned to the voice to see an old woman sat on a stool next to him. She sat tall, a kind smile on her face as she watched him. Her skin was tanned from what he could assume was a life of work and she wore a dark tunic with an off white cloth wrapped around her shoulders. She held a cup in her hands. Oikawa’s eyes met hers and he suddenly realised he’d been staring. He quickly stammered out his question.

“Where am I? How did I get here?” his voice was hoarse and stung.

“This is Artea. We found you outside the temple last night and my husband brought you back to our house.”

She held the cup of water out to him.

“Here, drink up.”

He nodded his head in thanks and reached for the cup. Her hands were rough in his. He brought the cup to his lips, the cool water soothing his rough throat. He gulped it down. The woman chuckled.

“Not too fast now.”

He stopped drinking and took another deep breathe of air. He turned towards the window. Outside he could see a small garden and further away the cliff edge. He flinched and quickly turned his gaze away, back towards the land. His eyes landed upon a little temple, more of a large shrine. He turned back to the woman.

“You said I was at the temple?”

The woman nodded.

“I was just leaving when I saw you on the ground outside. You were soaked to the bone and bleeding from your head. I was so scared. Lucky for you I don’t live too far and my husband heard me calling for him.”

His head? Oikawa reached up and winced when his fingers ran over the bandage.

“It was a nasty cut. We’ve cleaned it the best we could but the bandages will need changing.”

He dropped his hand and gave her a small smile. “Thank you ma’am.”

The old woman smiled back and stood up. “You just try and rest now.” She started to move to the door when Oikawa called out.

“Wait! Do you know who brought me here?”

The woman thought for a moment, her hand rested against her chin. Another moment passed before she came to her answer.

“I believe it must have been Lord Iwaizumi. He watches over all who travels across his domain.” She reached for the door, pulling it open. “And you were outside his temple, a place he knew you’d be safe. Now try and get some rest.”

He promised he would and she left, closing the door gently behind her. The smile dropped from his face and he frowned.

Iwaizumi saved him? He had listened?

Oikawa turned to look out of the window once more, staring at the small temple. His thoughts drifted towards his crew. Did they make it? Were they safe somewhere? His grip tightened on his necklace. He was supposed to keep them safe, get them home and yet here he was instead. Alive in a nice warm bed with his injuries taken care of when they could be anywhere.

Iwaizumi had saved him but what of his men.

“I need to know.”

Oikawa pulled down the covers and swung his legs out of bed. He flinched when his feet hit the cold floor before pushing himself up. The room spun as he stood and he feel back down onto the bed. His hands gripped the edge tight, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before trying again.

He stumbled forward and his arm shot out, grabbing the wall to steady himself. The room wasn’t spinning this time so that was a small success at least.

He shivered as a breeze blew in from the open window hitting his bare chest, the blanket no longer sheltering him from it. He looked around the room but there was no sign of his clothes in the room. He made his way over to the small dresser pulling open the top drawer. He scrunched his nose up at the plain tunics before grabbing one that looked like it might fit. They were not what he’d usually wear but who was he to be picky right now? He threw on the tunic, his guess of the size had been off by a fair bit, and made his way to the door.

The old woman, he should really ask for her name soon, was in the small garden out front when he entered the main room. Quaint.

His eyes landed on a familiar purse as he made his way to the door. Panic hit him as he quickened his pace, grabbing the small bag off the table. He held his breath as his opened it searching for his token. Sighing with relief he pulled the small token out, the familiar feel of its smooth edges comforting him. He brought it to his lips for a second before putting it back in his purse. It didn’t take long for him to find a belt and attach the purse to it before tying it around his waist.

Now there was one thing left. Oikawa grimaced down at his bare feet.

He looked quickly around the house before heading outside. The old woman was in the garden like he had thought, her small hands tugging at weeds. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his clothes hanging up in the sun and his sandals placed next to the door. He knelt down and picked one up. It was cold but dry enough to wear somewhat comfortably. He quickly put them on, shivering a little before heading down the path out the garden and to the temple. He glanced over his shoulder when the woman called out to him but he didn’t stop.

“Don’t worry ma’am, I’ll be back soon!”

He quickened his pace into a jog before she could say anything in return. He knew she meant well but he had things to do.

Oikawa generally looked after himself. He was fit, healthy, and fairly young so a short jog was nothing to him. Usually. By the time he reached the temple his head was pounding. Sweat trickled down his neck and he was panting. Maybe he should have rested before running out here.

His hands went to rest on his hips and he felt the soft fabric of his purse. No, it was good that he came now.

The temple wasn’t empty when he arrived. A mother and daughter passed him as he entered, nodding to him in greeting. He returned it politely before looking around at the others. It was mainly women present, their husbands and sons must have left already for the early fish. A town this close to the sea could really only have one main profession. At the back of the temple stood a tall statue, the likeness to the statue back home was striking. No one would doubt who this temple belonged too. Oikawa took a deep breath, trying and failing to calm the rapid beat of his heart. He wasn’t usually nervous when he prayed, but then he’d never met or been saved by a God before.

He made his way over to the statue, its gaze growing heavier the closer he got. He knelt at the statues feet. Reaching into his purse he pulled out the token and held it to his lips. His eyes met the statues before he closed them and began to pray.

Except something was different to usual.

Oikawa’s brows furrowed. Something was missing. Where he usually felt Iwaizumi’s presence was…nothing? He knew it was arrogant to think a God would _always_ listen to his prayers, but with Iwaizumi he felt something. A presence, someone by his side, just…something. But now it was gone.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the statues stern face.

“Why?”

Frustration burned in Oikawa’s chest as he pushed himself up off the floor. He made a brisk exit, needing to be somewhere open. He stopped outside the entrance and took a breath to calm himself. So praying hadn’t worked. Then he needed a new plan. Simple. He set off back towards the small house. The old woman was still working in the garden when he got back. She looked up when she heard his footsteps.

“Did you find what you needed?”

He shook his head “Sadly not this time.” He moved towards the door before pausing. It was worth a shot. “Have the Gods ever stopped listening?”

The woman paused in her work and straightened. Her hand fell to her hip as she looked up in thought.

“The Gods are busy wilful creatures. We are but a small blink in their lives, it is not surprising that they may bore of us.”

Oikawa frowned at her. “But Iwaizumi-”

“He is still a God.”

Oikawa huffed, turning his frown away from her and out to the sea. The woman chuckled and walked over to him.

“When the Gods don’t answer I like to write to them.”

Silence.

Oikawa stared. The woman grinned.

“You…write to them?”

She nodded.

“I’ll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like not much happens this chapter but it kinda needed to be written, I promise more will happen in the next but I mainly wanted to set the scene for Oikawa here and him figuring out what he wants to do.  
> I worry way to much about my writing but I really hope he's not too ooc or anything so feedback would be really great!! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
